


He'll Be Back

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Jowd will be back soon Cabanela is sure, so he will keep what he can running in his home in the meantime. This won't last long after all. 
Inspired by some head canon on tumblr from laughingmango





	

Cabanela can’t believe it. This is wrong and anyone should be able see that. There is no way Jowd could have murdered her.

Everything points to him never mind his confession. The crime scene is perfect. Maybe too perfect. He holds onto that thought.

As he leaves the house he notices a small pile of mail on their side table. A bill lies on top.

He’s not going to let Jowd come home to overdue bills and cut power.

He’ll be back soon after all.

A month later.

He knew it was going to be a tough case, but he’s sure he’s onto something. It has to be some kind of frame-up. That much is obvious. He pays the bill again.

He’ll be back soon.

Three months.

It’s taking longer than he wants or expected. He’ll solve it soon. He thinks he has a piece. He pays the bill. Sorry for taking so long.

He’ll be back.

One year.

The small amount owed is a reminder that he hasn’t succeeded yet. His payment is his rebuttal.

He’ll be back.

Three years.

In a sense the bill is forgotten. It has become a part of the fabric of his routine. He doesn’t think about it much, just one more thing to keep safe while solving this grand puzzle. In bad moments it’s a reminder.

He’ll be back.

Five years.

The execution is tomorrow. Today is a different due date. He pays the bill.

He’ll be back.


End file.
